Ferris Wheels and Confessions
by Kickass800825
Summary: Following Break Up in Paris and The Silent Treatment, the ship docks near an amusement park where Cody and Bailey get stuck on the Ferris Wheel. Cody then attempts to get her back, but will it work. Summary sucks, but please read. Rated T to be safe.


**Hey, so this is my first Suite Life On Deck story. After Cody and Bailey broke up, I really wanted them to get back together but since Disney doesn't seem to want that happen, especially Bailey gone for who knows how long. So i decided to write this. Sorry, if they seem to be out of character. If not, that's epic, but if they are, I'm sorry, i have a hard time writing character portrayals. I got the inspiration from Warning Sign by Coldplay and also from The O.C. when Ryan and Marissa were stuck up on the Ferris Wheel themselves. Enough of my rambling. I really hope you enjoy - Sam**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing! Except for Drake Daniels who I created :P  
**

**

* * *

**

Cody stood at amusement park, feeling completely overwhelmed by all of the flashing lights and millions of people that continued their way around him. He watched the couple sitting on the bench across the way. The girl let out a small giggle as the boy whispered sweet nothings into her ear, probably making her feel like a million bucks. Cody looked away, feeling utterly alone. It had been three months since his tragic breakup with Bailey in Paris and since then, their relationship has never been the same. They can't even talk now, without fighting. He sighed as the girl looked over, recognizing her face instantly. Bailey was the mystery girl, and the boy was Drake Daniels. He transfered in for their senior year and everyone seems to think that he is the bees knees and apparently so does Bailey. Zack tapped his shoulder impatiently, pulling Cody out of his reverie.

"Cody, you gotta let it go. C'mon, I know that there is an epic roller-coaster here that makes you feeling like your close to passing out."

"Zack, why would I want to spend my night throwing up?"

"Who said anything about throwing up?"

"That guy." Cody pointed to the teenager who ran from the exit, grabbing the sides of the trash can before throwing up his stomach contents. Zack winced, turning away.

"Codster, you have to let her go eventually. I'm sure its hard at first, but hey, I've dated tons of girls and I get over them all the time, it just takes time and practice."

"That's because you dump them."

"If I remember correctly, you dumped Bailey."

"It was mutual." Cody replied quickly. "I suggested it in a moment of anger and it was what she wanted."

"Did she say that she wanted to?"

"She said 'Then its over.""

"Okay... whatever." Zack sighed. "You, my dear brother, are a downer. I'm going to go find a girl who has a fear of rides and offer to help her."

Cody watched his brother walk off, shaking his head. He would always be the same old Zack. Cody turned back to face the bench, but they were gone. He scanned the crowd quickly, spotting them over by the Ferris wheel. Cody sighed, of course they would go on the Ferris wheel. Its a total make out ride. He sat down on the bench, watching. He noticed that Drake seemed hesitant to accompany Bailey. Cody stood up, cautiously walking closer. The ride attendant was telling them that Bailey couldn't go alone, but Drake continued to report that he had a serious fear of heights. Bailey nodded understanding. Cody took a deep breath and stepped out of the shadows.

"I'll go on with her." He offered, causing all three to turn their heads.

"I'd rather not." Bailey replied hastily.

"Bailey." Drake said, taking her hand. "You love Ferris Wheel. Just go."

Cody sat down in the seat, patting the seat next to him anxiously. Bailey groaned and finally took the seat next to him. The attendant locked them in and pressed a few buttons, sending them up. Bailey crossed her arms, obviously displeased with the situation. Cody looked over, mentally kicking himself. All this time when he didn't have the opportunity to say anything, he had tons to say and then the one opportunity that he could say whatever he wanted, he was lost for words. He knew that soon the ride would end and the opportunity would be gone. He had to say something.

"You look nice tonight..." He mumbled.

Bailey snorted, looking the other way. "Really, Cody? We broke up three months ago. Is that really all you can say?"

Suddenly, the ride came to a halt, right at the height peak. Cody leaned over slightly to see what the problem was. He shook his head at the sight of his brother paying the ride operator to keep them up there. Bailey looked as well and groaned rather loudly. "You set this all up, didn't you?"

"N-no." Cody stuttered. "I didn't know Zack was gunna do this."

"Of course you didn't. You just the kid who devises plans to get girls. When it comes down to it, your just like Zack."

Those words hit Cody hard. "Yeah, because we lasted a whole year, I somehow relate to my womanizing brother Zack? I was faithful the entire year!"

"Do you want a prize?" Bailey asked sarcastically.

"Its more then I can say for you!" Cody retorted.

"You still can't get over Jean Luc?" Bailey laughed. "Your that insecure that even though its been explained to you thousands of times, you still think I would even think of cheating on you."

"Well, excuse me if I was going on what i saw."

"Well, I saw you kissing London, but I don't hold against you still!"

"It was a practice-." Cody paused taking a deep breath. "I don't know how many times I have to continue to re-explain and re-explain. Don't you get it? I lo-."

Bailey turned back to look at him. "You what?"

"Nothing." Bailey raised her eyebrows, turning the other way. "Bailey... We didn't fight before that day... We were always so in sync. And this stupid fight, my ego got the best of me that night. I couldn't get over the idea that you could get over me that fast, because if that it was the case, that meant that you didn't feel the way about me, like I did about you."

"And how did you feel about me?" She asked, still looking the other way.

"I loved you." He whispered. Bailey closed her eyes, breathing in. The past tense confession brought tears to her eyes. She swallowed and then turned to face him.

"Yeah? Well, then that's too bad." She paused, and lied. "Cause I've moved on completely. Drake told me last night that he loves me."

"You've been dating him for a month!"

"Some people realize what they have." She retorted. "I was never sure about how you felt about me! You would never initiate a kiss, pretending that i was jealous of other girls. Cody, even if you loved me, i would have never known!"

A tear trailed down her cheek. Cody fought the intense urge to wipe the tear and pull her close, to attempt to take the pain away. But he couldn't. Not until he let her go. She moved on. Cody nodded. "I'm so sorry, Bailey. I really am. I'll get us down now." Cody waved to the ride operator and slowly, the ride continued. Cody folded his hands in his lap, counting the long seconds until they reached the ground.

* * *

Cody lay on his bed, pillow over his face while Coldplay played on the stereo. He had gotten no where with what he hoped would help recover the broken relationship between him and Bailey. He was wrong to assume that she would still want him. It had been three months. Drake had her now and he made her happy, or so it seemed. But it was no longer Cody's business, so that was that. Cody sat up to change the song, landing on Warning Sign. He went to lie back down when he heard a soft knocking on the door. He pulled the pillow over his face and shouted. "Go away!" before turning up the music. The knocking continued for a full thirty seconds before Cody angrily jumped off the bed and answered, pulling the door open and yelling "What?"

Bailey stood there, stunned by the sudden and unnecessary outburst. Cody softened his stature, folding his arms. "Hey Bailey."

"Um, could we talk? In your cabin?" Cody nodded, moving to let her in. He shut the door behind them, turning down the stereo. Bailey took a seat on his bed, looking around. "You took the pictures down?"

"Yeah, well, you cut my face out of all yours, so it seemed necessary." Bailey nodded awkwardly. Cody leaned up against his desk, looking at her.

"Bailey, why are you here?" She looked at him, taking a deep breath.

"I've been thinking about what was said earlier tonight when we were both stuck on the ferris wheel."

"Which aspect?"

"All of it." Cody nodded

"And what did you come up with?"

"I wanted to apologize too. I jumped to conclusions way to quickly about what happened with you and London on the Eiffel Tower. I should have come to talk to you, instead of first running to another dude and then fighting with you. My ego also got the best of me that night..." She paused. "Cody, I lied about moving on. I broke up with Drake. He may have said that he loves me, but i can't love him. My heart can only belong to one person at a time."

"And who does it belong to now?" Cody asked, standing up straight. Bailey looked at him, and then stated very clearly.

"You. It never stopped being you. I just pretended to move on so London would get off my back, and then Drake came along and London forced me to go out with him." Cody nodded. "There wasn't a day, where I didn't wake up without my first thought being about you and there was never a night where I didn't dream about you."

Cody processed this silently. Bailey moved to get up after a minute of silence. She moved to open the door, and then turned for one last remark. "I know that when you said that you loved me, that my facade had worked and it was too late to go back. I just thought you should know the truth, so that way you could know that you were the best boyfriend that a girl could ever have."

"Wait." Bailey turned around. "But if I'm the best boyfriend a girl could have, then what happened to the boyfriend who never made his feelings clear?"

"You may have never initiated a kiss, but you never forget the small things, you make things that are important to me, important to you. You always treat me like the most amazing girl on the planet, you make me feel beautiful and no boy has ever been able to do that. When I said earlier that you didn't realize what you had, it wasn't you, it was me." Bailey said, "But its too late."

Cody watched as she teared up, and then in embarrassment, run out of the room. He followed quickly after, finding her sitting against the wall, holding her head in her hands. Sobs shook her whole body. Cody sat down next to her, pulling her into his lap. She wrapped her arms around him and continued to cry. Cody moved a stray hair from her face, smiling at her. "Your beautiful even when you cry."

"I don't deserve you." She mumbled. When she looked up to challenge that statement, Cody captured her lips in his for a passionate kiss. When they broke apart a few seconds later, Bailey was smitten.

"I love you." Cody whispered as he wiped a tear from her cheek. She smiled.

"I love you too, Cody." and then, with that, she pulled him in for another kiss.

The End

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Think of anyways to improve it? Please Review. - Sam**


End file.
